Don't Forget the Past, Forget the Pain
by kittycat1324
Summary: Kakashi found an unconscious girl on his way from a mission. Who is she? What was she doing there? Who did she run away from? Who will she become to Kakashi? Will they both defeat the pain from their pasts? Kakashi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

 **This is the first fanfic I have ever written, so I really hope you enjoy it. English is not the language I grew up with so expect to find grammatical mistakes. Please inform me about them so I can get better. This is going to be Kakashi x OC in the future chapters. Please tell me what you think about it in the reviews. Thank you!**

 **Rating: M (just in case of fluffiness in future chapters)**

 **Fandom: Naruto**

 **Pairing: Kakashi x OC**

 **Summary: Kakashi found an unconscious girl on his way from a mission. Who is she? What was she doing there? Who did she run away from? Who will she become to Kakashi? Will they both defeat the pain from their pasts?**

* * *

Chapter 1: About a bored ninja and long brown hair

She was still trapped in that dirty cell. She hated every miserable second she had to spend in there. It always smelled like pee and the floor was _filthy_. But she knew that she had to be patient. Her power was enough to defeat them, it had to be.

»Only one chance, better not waste it, « she thought to herself. She just had to go through one more change and then, then she will escape.

The heavy metal door opened and let a little bit of candle light into her prison. Even though she was kept there for hours, she wasn't afraid of the dark. Yes, the fear used to be there, but if you were stuck there for hours, sometimes even days, the monsters would be long forgotten.

She raised her head and looked the visitor straight in the eye. He would probably be taken aback by her mature brown eyes, if he weren't already used to it. His hand simply motioned for her to come out.

She stood up and let a couple of strands of her very long brown hair fall on her face. She took a deep breath and followed the man outside.

Like always, the endless stone hallways were dimly lit by candles. Anyone new here would get easily lost, but not her. She knew where each stone was placed and exactly which candle would burn out soon. But most importantly, she knew where to escape.

The man stopped walking. He opened one of many metal doors and motioned for her to go in. She obliged and recognized the room. It was a room for suffering and torture. She hated it to the core of her bones.

The door behind her closed loudly, just like every time. In the room, there were five people. They didn't even have to say anything; it wouldn't make a difference anyway. She lay down on the operation table and let her hands and legs be tied to it.

The operation took a long time to complete, but the operators were pleased with the result. She could barely walk, but she still somehow got back to that nasty cage.

The door was for the last time in her life, shut tightly. Not like it will stay like that for long.

First, she took about two hours to rest; a lot of energy and chakra was needed for her to escape. Then, at that moment, she knew she was ready.

She activated her new power and her now orange eyes shone through the darkness. »Time to have fun, « were her first words she spoke after ten years of complete silence. This was her time to escape.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was bored. Not that that was very surprising, he always looked bored. But this time he was actually bored, like for real. He kept getting the simple missions to complete, even though he was an ANBU. The Hokage must have noticed he wasn't feeling well. Goddamnit.

He only had a simple mission of assassinating some weak ninja. The fight was already over the second he got in front of them. Therefore, he was bored out of his mind.

He did consider vacation, but he figured it would just bore him out even more.

Kakashi was about to continue his thinking about boredom, when something caught his eye. He stopped in his track. A woman was just lying in the middle of a forest. He decided he had nothing better to do, so he was going to help her. Yes, Kakashi Hatake was so bored, he was willing to help a stranger. A stranger with _impressive_ long brown hair at that.

He gracefully landed on the floor and walked towards the woman. When he got closer, he noticed she was unconscious. She was thankfully still breathing, as her chest rose and fell. Her head was tilted to the side.

Kakashi got a closer look on her face and noticed it was scarred. She was also barefoot and had dirty scars all over her legs. »Like she was running away from something, « he instantly thought.

Her hair was _amazing_. It was a deep brown color and scattered all over the ground. Kakashi didn't think something was beautiful often, but her hair definitely was. He also discovered she was unnaturally pale and very thin.

The clothes she wore weren't even worth mentioning. They were patched in a lot of places and also very thin. She must be freezing in those.

After he finished analyzing her, he decided she was about 15 to 18 years old. Now what? He could just leave her there, but he was starting to wonder who she was and what she was doing here. Plus, it just might entertain him.

With that he took her in her arms bride style and continued his way to Konoha. Oh yes, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

She slowly came to her senses. She could tell that she was lying on something soft. _Very_ soft. That meant she was out of the prison. That meant she escaped.

But, where was she now?

She prayed to whoever was watching over her that she wasn't trapped once again. That would mean she would have to go through hell again.

She was left with no other option but to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was a blue what she assumed was a ceiling.

»Oh, I see you're awake, « a voice said.

She looked to her right and saw a woman with short black hair. It was the first woman she saw in years. The woman smiled at her gently.

As she looked around the room she found out that almost everything in the room was indeed blue. There were three other empty beds with curtains open next to them. There was also a nightstand beside every bed.

»Honey, are you okay, « the woman asked. She was now closer to the bed she was lying on.

She blinked. The pain was supposed to be there, but there wasn't any. She blinked once again. How was that even possible? She used so much chakra just to run away. She blinked for the third time. She lifted her hands and noticed they were all bandaged up. How?

»Does anything hurt, darling, « the woman asked once again. Her tone was soft.

She looked at the woman in wonder. Then, she slowly nodded. The relief on the woman's face was obvious.

»That's good. I will bring you food, « and the woman left.

She was back in a couple minutes with a tray in her hands. She could smell the wonderful food on there. The woman put the tray in her lap, said something about eating in peace and left without another word.

She focused on the _wonderfully_ smelling food displayed in front of her. There was a soup and a piece of meat with some rice. It was as simple as it can, but it was a warm meal. She couldn't even remember the last time she ate something so _warm_ and so _delicious._

She could feel tears surface and gladly let them fall. After a long time she felt _safe_.

The woman came back a while after she ate every single bit of her meal. She took the tray from her and ordered her to rest. Then, she left.

There was a mayor reason why she felt so safe here. For once in her life, someone was _nice_ to her. She got _warm_ food. No one looked at her like some sort of weapon to use and no one _hurt_ her. After a long, long time she felt _happy_.

And with that warm and fuzzy feeling, she fell asleep in those soft white covers, dreaming about her long forgotten past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

 **I managed to write the second chapter and it's longer than the first one. If you find any grammatical mistakes, please tell me about them so I can get better. Also, I forgot to mention that there might be some plot holes here.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: An old man who is young and young man who is old

She woke up to soft morning light coming from the window. There were also birds chirping outside. It's been way too long since she last saw morning light.

She noticed she was alone in the room. Since she had nothing better to do, she got up from the bed and curiously started walking around the room. First, she went to the window and looked outside. She saw a road below the building she was in and there were trees planted beside it.

»Beautiful, « she murmured to herself. To her, the scenery really was beautiful, for she was used to dirty dungeons. She curiously watched the people walking outside. It has been a while since she last saw normal human beings. Except _them_. But _they_ were nothing but monsters.

After a while she got bored and moved on to the curtains beside her bed. She played with them for a little bit, but got bored of that too. She then sat back down on her bed.

She looked at her arms. The bandages were covering all her scars. Pretty much the same thing was with legs. Soft material covered almost all of her skin. Back at the dungeons, she only got cloth to cover her wounds, which didn't help much.

She tried to remember what exactly had happened to her. She remembered running as fast as she could. Anywhere was better but there. The forest she was running through was a blur of green and brown. She remembered the pain and the feel of her feet getting scarred. But she did not remember entering any form of civilization. At one point of running away the world just blacked out on her. She probably ran out of chakra.

Then, who brought her here?

Her thinking was cut short by a knock on the door. She saw a woman with white clothes on.

The woman from last night came in and smiled softly at her. Behind her was a relatively old person. Aside from his appearance, the man radiated power and his eyes twinkled with childish presence. She decided he was an important man.

The woman once again brought her a tray with food. She gladly accepted it. The man brought himself a chair, put it opposite of her and sat down on it.

»That's all. You may go now, « said the man and the woman left with a bow.

She stopped being interested in the food and looked at the man curiously. He just smiled at her and motioned her to eat the food. He didn't have to ask her twice. The food was all gone within 30 seconds. Once again, it was delicious. She ate every single bit of that breakfast.

After she was done, she put the tray on the nightstand and started to look at the man again. He stopped looking out of the window and smiled at her: »Hello, my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen. I'm the Hokage in Konoha. May I get your name? «

Her face instantly scrunched up. What _was_ her name? It stopped being used 10 years ago. She started digging through her memories. Her eyes widened. She _did_ remember something. It was a woman, calling her name with so much joy in her voice…

»Emma, « she whispered. Yes, that is her name. »Emma, « she said again, but this time loudly and more steady. She looked at the man called Sarutobi Hiruzen and smiled. He smiled back.

»So, Emma, could you tell me what happened to you? You see, one of our ninja found you in the middle of a forest, all alone, « said Sarutobi Hiruzen with curiosity written in his eyes.

The girl now looked at him seriously. She knew exactly what happened to her, but didn't know _how_ to express it. No one really communicated with her in the past ten years, with the exception of a few words she either overheard or remembered from the time before the suffering.

»I … do … not… know … how, « Emma said with a struggle. She really was trying to talk to Sarutobi Hiruzen, but she just couldn't. She felt powerless.

»You don't know the words, « said the man seriously but softly. She nodded slowly. »That's okay, « said Sarutobi Hiruzen and got up, »you remembered your name. It's enough, « with that he waved to her and left the room.

Emma decided it was time to take a nap. She often slept during the day in the cage, so it wasn't something unusual for her. The soft white covers welcomed her again and she fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Sarutobi left the room quietly. He knew Emma probably went to sleep, since she looked tired. But he still didn't know how she got in the middle of a forest, ten miles away from any sort of civilization.

Based on the medical report, she was most likely running away from somebody or something. She apparently also had many old wounds that weren't treated right. Then there was her cracked speech. She understood him, but didn't know how to answer him. Clearly, she wanted to communicate with him and he was glad for that. It would really be a trouble to cope with her shyness first.

Sarutobi also noticed her struggle to remember her name. Did that mean she didn't use it often? Sarutobi honestly had no idea. Well, that meant he was going to have to do some research.

But, where will Emma go once she'll be healed? She couldn't stay in the hospital forever. She has to get used to the lifestyle in Konoha, if she was going to stay here longer. And she needed to learn the language somehow.

Then, Sarutobi got an idea.

»Why not, « he asked himself, »it's certainly worth a try. «

With that, he walked through the empty hospital halls.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, are you sure this is a good idea," Kakashi asked suspiciously. He and the Hokage were in the office.

"Yes, it wouldn't hurt, would it," Hokage said and smiled. Kakashi just sighed as he knew there is no way to get out of this. "Besides," Hokage added, "you can use this opportunity to get better. The sickness has been getting to you." Kakashi was surprised, but managed to hide that. So he did know about Kakashi's "well-being". Fucking shit.

"I take that you accept the mission," the Hokage added. Kakashi just nodded and the other man smiled: "Please try to find out as much as you can." Kakashi nodded again. Hokage smiled once again: "Then, let's go right away." Kakashi silently followed his lead.

Emma was entertaining herself with a picture book. Of course, she couldn't read anything, but the pictures were pretty. She made up a whole story in her head based on the pictures. It was a story about a girl. A very special girl. She had a beautiful necklace given to her –

As she was in the middle of rereading the story (in her head) there was a knock on the door. Emma raised her head curiously. It couldn't have been the woman with her food since she just ate.

The door opened and revealed Sarutobi Hiruzen. She smiled softly at the familiar face and he smiled back with that childish twinkle in his eye.

But this time, Sarutobi Hiruzen had company. Stepping in the room beside him was silver haired man with bottom half of his face covered by a mask. Emma was curious in a second.

"Hello, Emma," Sarutobi Hiruzen said cheerfully, "I see you are well." And she was. Her body wasn't as thin anymore and her skin started to get color too. She nodded in response, but kept her gaze on the other man.

Sarutobi Hiruzen coughed and got her attention: "I see you have noticed our guest here." He glanced at the silver haired man but looked back at her almost instantly. Emma nodded again.

"His name is Kakashi Hatake and if you are okay with it, he can take care of you," he added and smiled, "tell me, are you fine with that?" Her gaze was switching between Sarutobi Hiruzen and Kakashi Hatake. Then it stopped at the latter man. She looked at him and allowed her instincts to do their job. After a minute or so, they gave him a pass. Besides, she trusted Sarutobi Hiruzen with his choice. Her face lit up and she nodded.

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked relived. "That's great. I will go find the nurse to bring you normal clothes, I'm sure they have some," and with those words, he left them alone.

"Um, hello there," Kakashi Hatake started talking to Emma, yet she did nothing but stare at him.

There was just _something_ bothering her in his eyes. The looked so … _old_. _That man has been though a lot._

She pointed at his face suddenly: "Why…mask?" Kakashi Hatake clearly wasn't expecting that question.

"Well, I suppose I didn't have a particular reason for it, I just liked it, I guess?" They looked at each other for a couple seconds and Emma nodded. She then looked at him more.

The heavy tension was broken by Sarutobi Hiruzen coming back with a woman. She was carrying a bunch of clothes.

"Well then, let's just let Emma dress up and you'll be on your way home," said Sarutobi Hiruzen with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Emma was sitting in Kakashi's kitchen and drinking her juice. She took in everything around her from the counter and cabinets to the walls and even the ceiling. A fucking ceiling!

Kakashi of course noticed how Emma observed anyone and anything. While they were walking to his apartment, she looked everywhere with wide and curious eyes. But what she seemed to like to watch the most was Kakashi. Why? He had no idea. It's not like he was interesting. And honestly, it was starting to annoy him.

He turned around from the rice he was cooking to look at her, only to once again meet brown eyes staring at him. " _What a surprise,"_ Kakashi said in his mind. He was about to turn back to the rice when he heard her mutter something. It was quiet, but not quiet enough.

"What did you say?"

Emma looked surprised by Kakashi suddenly talking, yet she repeated that one word: "Old." Then, she returned her attention back to her glass of juice.

The man was stunned. He didn't know what to think. Did she think he was _old_? Yes, Kakashi did have silver hair, but he isn't old. I mean, he is only 21 years old for fucks sake! Is that why he seemed more interesting than the houses they passed on their way to his apartment? Kakashi was definitely confused.

But Emma looked as calm as ever, still observing the kitchen.

After they ate, Kakashi cleaned the dishes and Emma did her observing. As soon as Kakashi finished, he went to get her pajamas. The hospital gave them some clothes for Emma, and that included night robe.

He motioned her to come to the bathroom and showed how the shower worked. Kakashi made a mental note that she did not know how to use it. He had to show her five times until she finally understood. He then left her the clothes and went back to the living room.

She came out after a long time. A _very_ long time. Kakashi stood up from the couch and turned around to find a _completely_ naked girl standing in the hallway. "Fuck," he thought as he quickly looked away. Thankfully, the long wet hair covered _the_ areas.

"How, how about you put some, some clothes on," Kakashi asked nervously. And did he just fucking stutter? He heard her go back in to the bathroom and close the door. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Emma came back _with_ clothes on a few minutes later. Now, Kakashi noticed her hair got even longer, if that's even possible. Before, it reached her waist, but now, it went down all the way to her knees. She must have cleaned out the knots and … other stuff she had in her hair.

He snapped out of his thoughts and took her to a second bedroom in his apartment. The Hokage said she was to sleep there. He explained that she would be sleeping there and wished her goodnight. He closed the door softly and went to lie in his bed. He fell asleep thinking about everything that happened that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

 **I finally finished this chapter and it took** _ **forever**_ **, at least for me. This is basically a chapter dedicated to Emma and her past. Please enjoy, but before that:**

 **Warning: This chapter contains side character death and hint to violence, which may be disturbing to some readers. If you don't like it, don't read the second and third** _ **italic**_ **text. Don't worry about missing something out, I'll make sure I include everything later.**

 **Having said that, here goes!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Haunting past

" _Mommy, mommy, look what I got you," said a little brown haired girl as she was running towards her mother. She had long brown hair matching her daughters. The sunlight was caressing her face and her normally brown eyes looked more honey-like. She smiled gently at her daughter: "Oh Emma, they are beautiful!" The little girls smile got even wider as she extended her arm towards her mother: "I know, right? I found them over there." She pointed at a path leading into the forest. The girl's mother took flowers with orange blossoms and stood up. "Let's go there together, shall we," she said as she took her daughter's hand in hers. The girl happily smiled and pulled her mother on the path. As they were walking through the forest the little girl was babbling to her mother and she was carefully listening to her daughter. The path soon widened into a green field. Between ankle-length grass there were orange flowers. The girl let go of her mother's hand and ran straight ahead while laughing. Her mother soon followed and started chasing her daughter. They kept chasing each other until they were out of breath and both lying on the soft grass. The mother pulled herself to a sitting position and asked: "Honey, do you want to know what these flowers are called?" She motioned at the orange flowers still in her hand. The girl sat up too and looked at her mother curiously: "Yes mommy, tell me!" The woman smiled at her energy and started: "They are called the Wassen flowers and are truly unique. You can only find them in this area and nowhere else in the world." The little girl stared at her mother wide eyed and kept saying wow. The mother couldn't help but chuckle. "But that's not all," she continued, "our clan named them that. You know why" The little girl shook her head. "As you know, we are called the Wassen Clan. The flowers simply look like our eyes," she pointed toward her eye. The girl at the flower with her thinking face. "Oh, I know! It's those pretty orange eyes grandma has sometimes," she looked at her mother proudly. Her mother returned the smile: "Exactly." The girl now looked at her mother more carefully: "Can you show me, mommy? Please?" The woman smiled and nodded. Her eyes instantly went from brown to bright orange. There was still a black dot in the middle, but there were lines coming out of it and swirling in a pattern. The girl looked from her eyes to the flower in her hand and smiled brightly: "You're right, they look just like the flowers! Amazing!" The woman shifted her eyes back to normal brown: "I know, I like it as much as you do. One day, you'll have it-"_

Emma woke up with a smile on her face. It has been a while since she dreamed of her mother. Her smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with sadness. _"Mommy,"_ she thought. She knew her mother is gone, yet the sadness in her hearth stayed. Her mother was the best; she was kind, nice and always found a way to be with her daughter. Emma never forgot her warm touch and her bright smile, even in the dungeons. The thought of her mother's last words was the thing that kept her alive all these years in the darkness. _Stay alive, Emma, no matter what, stay alive._

Oh no, the bad memories again.

Emma instantly pushed those thoughts away and instead focused on the memories of her mother still alive. With a gentle smile on her face she looked out the window. It was still night, so Emma decided it was better to sleep.

* * *

" _Don't worry honey, everything is going to be okay, I'll protect you," a woman said to her crying daughter. They were hiding in a bedroom, but people talking outside could be heard. The woman kept whispering calming words into her daughter's ear, despite being terrified herself. The little girl was sobbing into her mother's chest and her mother stroked her hair with shaking hands. Loud bangs on the bedroom door could be heard and it made the woman even more scared. "_ They will get us sooner or later," _she thought. She looked around the room; there were no windows. No escape route than. Only one option left: fight. "Darling, please go hide in the corner," she ordered her daughter. The little girl must have noticed her mother's serious voice and obeyed her immediately, trough there were still tears streaming down her face. She helplessly watched her mother activate her Wassen Mode and prepared her for what was to come. The door took one final hit before breaking down completely. There were countless men coming at her with the desire to kill. She never stood a chance. Yet she did her best and protected her daughter. She took down quite a large number of them, considering she was fighting alone, but there was no end to them and she got tired. The men were waiting for this moment. It was a simple slip, yet it was enough for the attackers. She forgot to guard her chest and paid for it. A sword pierced her heart in a mere second. Blood instantly came out of her chest and stained her white dress with fresh blood. She stared wide eyed, realizing she was going to die. And the worst part? Her scared little daughter saw it all. She too was staring at the scene playing in front of her and a single tear rolled down her face. "Mommy," she whispered in a heart breaking voice. She got her limbs to move and crawled toward her mother. The men were still surrounding a dying woman and now they saw her daughter come toward her. Some smiled, some laughed, and some looked at her with pity. But she saw none. She somehow got to her mother and held her in her trembling hands. The mother looked at her sobbing child: "Stay alive, Emma, no matter what, stay alive." And with those final words light faded from her eyes. The men then took her away from the lifeless body of her mother right into the dungeon._

Emma woke up once again. She abruptly sat up and instantly felt sadness overwhelm her. She missed her mother, but nothing could be done about that. She died after all.

She felt tired so she went to sleep, desperately hoping the nightmares would _just stop_.

* * *

" _I can't anymore," a little girl thought, "it hurts so bad." She was lying in her cell. Her face was wet with tears as she sobbed into the darkness._ They _took her away from her mother and did despicable things to her. They were constantly beating her up, saying: "This is all for your power." But it hurt her, she didn't choose this. She just wanted her mother to hug her and blow all the pain away. "Take the bad people away, mommy. Please, don't let them hurt me anymore." As she was begging in her mind, a heavy door creaked open. There was a man standing there. The little girl knew exactly why he came. Her tears increased, but she stopped sobbing. She knew everything would be worse if she made any sound. So she quietly got up and followed the man. He led her into another room and through tears she saw other men waiting. She was so scares, yet she made no sound. They bound her to the table and started cutting her skin. She was in so much pain, she wanted to die._ "Stay alive, Emma, no matter what, stay alive." _Her mother's last words were ringing through her mind and she let the memory of her erase the pain. She will survive, for her mother. This is where ten years of silence began._

Emma woke up for the third time that night. She sat up while holding her tear filled face. The salty water refused to stop running down her cheeks. It was just too much. She dreamed of the most beautiful moment with her mother still alive, than saw her _die_ and now the memory of _torture_? Yes, she couldn't hold the pain anymore. She felt so _sad_ , so _exhausted_.

Emma cried until early morning.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to what seemed like a normal (and boring) morning, pretty much like every other day. But then he remembered he had a guest in his apartment. He stood up from his bed and went for the kitchen. He just started to fry eggs for breakfast, when he heard footsteps coming from the second bedroom.

" _So she is up already,"_ Kakashi thought and turned around. Well, let's just say she didn't get enough sleep. Her eyes were red and she was yawning loudly. "Morning," Kakashi muttered. Emma either didn't hear him, or simply ignored his greeting. She carefully sat down on a chair and waited. Kakashi focused on food he was preparing.

They ate in silence. Emma was probably too tired to think and Kakashi just didn't bother. She'll speak when she'll want to, it would be useless to start asking questions.

Despite all that, Kakashi was still curious about Emma. More precisely, about her past and how the hell she got in the middle of a forest. Well, it would just have to wait.

After breakfast Kakashi silently picked up the dishes and started washing them. Emma was holding her head on the palms of her hands and napping. After he finished, he walked up to her and shook her slightly while calling her name. He would just let her rest, but they had to go to an appointment with the Hokage.

She opened her eyes after mere seconds of him touching her shoulder. She turned her head to look at Kakashi's surprised face (well, half of it) with fear in her eyes. Kakashi was shocked. Why was she afraid of him? Her face immediately shifted to relief. Now, Kakashi was confused. What exactly did _that_ mean?

He quickly recollected himself and said: "We need to visit the Hokage. Please dress yourself." He gave her a set of clothes and pointed towards the bathroom. She took the clothes and walked into the bathroom. Kakashi sighed. What was happening? Hopefully, the Hokage would have some answers.

They were at the Hokage's office later that morning. The older man greeted Emma with a smile: "Good morning, Emma, how did you sleep?" She lifted her head from the floor she had been examining and looked at him. She shook her head with a serious expression: "Bad … dream," she said slowly. 'Damn,' Kakashi thought, 'the Hokage didn't joke about her cracked speech.'

The Hokage nodded: "I see, you had a bad dream. That's okay, it happens." Emma looked at him gratefully. "I'm sorry, but could you step out for a little bit, Kakashi needs to give me a report. Please stay just outside the door," he kindly asked her. After a few seconds she nodded and went out of the office. The Hokage then turned to Kakashi, now deadly serious.

"Tell me, how was she?"

Kakashi instantly obliged: "She looked like she didn't sleep well, I'm sure you noticed too. She also really liked to look at things, like she's taking it all in. She didn't talk much."

After a few seconds of silence, Hokage nodded: "I see. I have done some research on her, but nothing seemed realistic. Looks like we just need to find out more about her. For now, teach her how to speak more." He then smiled: "You may go now." Kakashi bowed and left the office.

Outside, waiting for him was Emma. She looked at him sheepishly and smiled. Kakashi noticed he really liked to see her smile. They then headed to his apartment.

The moment they came back, Emma went to "her" room and Kakashi saw her flop onto the bed and fall asleep almost instantly. He snickered at that.

Now to his problem. He had many more concerning his guest, but put them aside. How the fuck was _he_ supposed to teach her how to speak? Then an idea popped into his mind. _He_ didn't have to do _anything_.

He waited for her to wake up a few hours later. It was almost time for lunch, so he started preparing it. Just simple rice with a few vegetables. The smell of food must have lured her into the kitchen. She sat down on one of the chairs and waited patiently. Kakashi looked at her. She looked much better, looks like she caught up to sleep. Kakashi grinned under his mask.

After they ate and Kakashi washed all the dishes, he sat Emma on the couch in the living room. She looked at him curiously. He ignored her and formed the hand seals. He put his hand on the ground and in a puff of smoke, a dog was standing there. "Yes, you called, boss," said a monotone voice, which, of course, belonged to none other than Pakkun.

"I have a mission for you," Kakashi said happily, "this is Emma," he pointed at her. "She doesn't speak very well, so just talk with her. She'll learn something soon enough." Pakkun looked disappointingly at Kakashi, but he just smiled under his mask. The dog sighed and turned to face Emma. "Hey, kid. I'm Pakkun, nice to meet you."

Emma looked amazed. Her eyes were wide with surprise and her mouth was gaping open. Kakashi considered his job done and went into his bedroom. He soon heard voices from the living room and he mentally pated himself on the shoulder. Pakkun and Emma were talking the whole afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooooo, I know this chapter got out really early, but I just felt so hyped after I saw that hopelane and Dreamy-Girl2016 favorited this story. I thank you with all my heart and I send you all the luck in the world. You have no idea how happy it made me 3.**

 **I guess this is it, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Wassen Clan

"Kid, you are starting to speak way better than before," said a cute dog named Pakkun. Emma just smiled and nodded: "Yes, and it's all thanks to you. Really, thank you for helping me."

"No problem, kid."

And Emma really was thankful for Pakkun's help. He has been talking to her for about a week now, every single day. She thought he was really nice.

"Pakkun, I think it's time you go," said a voice that belonged to a certain silver haired man. Emma turned around on the couch and saw Kakashi Hatake walking towards them. "Of course, boss," and Pakkun disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"But I wanted to talk with him longer," Emma grumbled. Kakashi Hatake just smiled beneath his mask and answered: "We need to be at the Hokage's office in about ten minutes." Emma grunted and stood up, as Kakashi Hatake was already waiting by the doors.

As they were walking towards the office, Emma couldn't help but wonder what that Hokage was. Sarutobi Hiruzen and Kakashi Hatake kept mentioning it. She decided it was time to ask: "What is that Hokage thing?" He looked at her with surprise written in his eyes. She just stared at him in wonder. "Well, you know that old person you met?" She nodded. He probably meant Sarutobi Hiruzen. "He's the Hokage, the leader of this village, Konoha." Emma's mouth let out a quiet 'oh' and they fell silent again.

Kakashi Hatake knocked on the door to the Hokage office. Something similar to 'come in' could be heard from the inside. They went in and closed the door behind them. Sarutobi Hiruzen 'Hokage' was sitting behind his desk. He smiled softly at the sight of Emma.

"How have you been, Emma?"

Emma smiled back: "I'm good, thank you." Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at Kakashi Hatake: "Her speech really is improving, great job Kakashi." The said man bowed: "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Now, would you be so kind and wait outside. I need to talk with Emma," said Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kakashi Hatake bowed once again and left the room. Sarutobi Hiruzen motioned toward the chair opposite of him: "Please, sit down and we'll talk." She calmly took a seat.

"Can you please tell me how you got in the middle of a forest," he asked calmly. No holding back, huh.

Emma started carefully: "I … don't know everything. Some things are just black dots in my memory." She looked at him apologetically, but he nodded understandingly. "I … let me start at the beginning. I was raised beside a forest on countryside in a huge mansion. I remember my mother, but not my father. He was there, but I don't remember him." She had her hands curled in her lap and didn't stop staring at them. "I remember I was in a clan … I don't know what it is called again. Wa- something. One day, bad people came and, and … killed my mother and then took me away. I think I was nine at the time." Her whole body was trembling, yet she continued: "They kept me there for … ten years. I was often beat up by them and they performed all kinds of operations on me. They always said it's all to awaken the power inside me, though I still have no idea what they meant with that. I-"

"That's enough," Sarutobi Hiruzen interrupted her. Emma looked up from her lap and brown met silver. She noticed she had been shaking. She took a few seconds to recollect herself and took deep breaths. When she once again looked at Sarutobi Hiruzen, he was smiling with that childish twinkle in his eye. "It's okay, you said enough," he said softly, "this will help a lot." She nodded and mentally thanked him for his consideration. "You and Kakashi may go home now."

* * *

"Why Hello There, My Rival Kakashi!" Oh, no. Kakashi knew exactly who this was. Why the fuck did he decide to interrupt him now? He just wanted to take Emma back to his apartment and sleep. Kakashi slowly turned around to see a green beast running towards him and Emma. 'Why, Kami, why?'

"I See You Have Company With You Today," he looked at Emma and winked. She giggled. "May I Get Your Name, Pretty Lady," he said as he held out his hand. She laughed quietly: "Hello, my name is Emma. May I get your name too?" She shook his hand and he answered: "My Name Is Might Guy, But Call Me Guy. It Is A Pleasure To Meet You Emma." Emma looked at Guy with happiness glowing through her: "Same."

"What Are You Doing In The Company Of My Eternal Rival, Emma," he gasped, "Kakashi, Did You Finally Get Yourself A Partner?" Guy stared at Kakashi for a few seconds and then struck _the_ pose (you know, the one he holds his thumb up): "I Wish You Both Happiness. So Long, My Eternal Rival Kakashi And His Girlfriend Emma. I Shall Not Interrupt Your Time Together Anymore." And he ran off into the sun. That was strange, since it was just past lunchtime.

"Guy is certainly an interesting person," Emma said with a smile still plastered on her face. Honestly, Kakashi was surprised. They never really talked, aside from him telling her what to do. But after a second he found her speaking so casually with him comforting. "Yes, indeed," he said quietly.

They got back to Kakashi's apartment in about ten minutes. Just as he was getting ready to go to sleep, he sensed someone behind him. He instantly turned around, ready to slaughter whoever has entered his apartment … only to find an ANBU standing there. He relaxed, but didn't let his guard down.

"Hokage-sama requested your presence at his office immediately. I will watch the girl until you return."

Kakashi was confused. Why did the Hokage call him at this ungodly hour? He was there that same day; Hokage could just tell him whatever he wanted when he was actually at his office. That could only mean two things: a mission or an attack.

Apparently, even Kakashi Hatake could be wrong sometimes, as the thing Hokage wanted wasn't either of previous options.

"Kakashi, I finally found out who Emma is." Well then, let's jump straight to the point I guess. "Please pay close attention, hence this is really important information," the Hokage stopped walking around and settled himself on the chair. Not that the warning was needed, Kakashi was listening carefully the moment the older man mentioned Emma. Kakashi nodded.

"She is from a clan called the Wassen Clan. It is a very powerful clan, well, it was. There was an event that took place ten years ago," he looked at Kakashi warily. "The clan was known for their unimaginable amount of chakra. In fact, they had it so much, they could _fight_ with it." Kakashi looked at Hokage with an eyebrow raised, 'doesn't everyone fight with chakra?'. "No, you got it wrong Kakashi. They can physically use it, like lift weapons with it and such. They are truly powerful." Kakashi now understood the situation a bit more. "Hokage-sama, may I ask a question?" Older man nodded. "I didn't sense any abnormal amount of chakra. How come?"

The Hokage nodded agreeably: "I didn't either. From what I gathered, it seems that the power automatically hides all the extra chakra, to keep them from revealing themselves. That only makes them more threatening, as they can seem like anyone else, until it's too late. The chakra is made known to others only when they activate their power on purpose. I don't have much information on that, so I can't tell you more." Kakashi nodded: "I understand."

"But there are a few problems with that power," the Hokage continued, "first, it takes a long time and a lot effort to get the power to activate itself for the first time. You see, the power sort of rests inside them until it deems the user is ready." Kakashi commented: "Sort of like Byakugan?" Hokage shook his head: "Not exactly, though they are very similar. Anyway, the second problem is that it only passes down on females of the clan. And this is where the roots of the bigger problem lay."

The Hokage's voice got even more serious: "Naturally, the females of the clan were the leaders, since they were the strongest. That didn't sit well with the male population of the clan and somehow they got to the idea of killing every single female in their clan. From the information I got, they made some powerful allies in order to take them down. Unfortunately, their plan was a success and every single female in the Wassen Clan was dead. All, except one-"

"Emma," Kakashi finished.

The Hokage nodded: "Yes, Emma. I don't know why they spared her life, but my theory is that they meant to awake her power and use her for their own purposes later on. She probably waited to get strong enough and then escaped."

"What does that have to do with me," Kakashi asked the Hokage. "Well, you need all the information you can get, since I doubt Emma's kidnappers will just leave her alone. Kakashi, I need you to protect her," the older man answered, "You may go now."

Kakashi was just about to leave, when a voice called out to him once again: "Do not mention any of this to Emma. She finally escaped and I want her to feel safe."

And Kakashi left with a 'yes, Hokage-sama'.


End file.
